Next Generations
by Fiendfyre
Summary: Twenty-Four years after the war, Rose Weasley is in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She goes through her school year with surprises for herself and her family. This has OC characters in it, but is from Rose's POV.
1. Meeting

This is a new story that was in the back of my head. Forbidden Magic is still going to be my main update but I decided to write this as a side fan fiction. This takes place 24 years after the war, and the story is going to be from Rose's POV. If you guys like it, I'll continue it. It does have OCs in it for a reason. Some characters that I wanted to have kids, don't or haven't yet. So I did make some changes to that. I'm going to try to keep everyone to their character.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Meeting**

Hermione Weasley walked along the platform with Hugo and Rose as Ron ran behind her with trunks. "Do you honestly need all of these things Rose?" he asked her. Rose turned her bushy brunette head around to smile at her father. "Of course I do," she answered. Rose was finally in her 5th year while her brother was starting his 3rd year.

"Why do you need all this stuff anyway?" Hugo asked her. She smiled at him as they made it to the train, "wouldn't you like to know."

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley escorted their children, James, Albus and Lily onto the train when they saw them coming up to them. "Late? That's not like you," Harry joked. Ron frowned. "It's not my fault, I blame my daughter who is Ravenclaw," he scoffed.

"Ronald," Hermione groaned, "please don't. It's been five years, can't you let that go? Hugo is Gryffindor!"

"Right, my son is in the right house," he laughed. Harry shot him a look as his eyes traced to Lily who was looking out the window. She had almost chosen Ravenclaw to be with Rose, but changed her mind at the last minute and was placed in Gryffindor. "Houses shouldn't matter," Harry stated, "As long as they aren't in Slytherin, that's fine with me."

"Right," Ron's smile faded. He had remembered that Harry's oldest, James, was almost placed into Slytherin. Ron also frowned at the fact that he had so many of Ginny's traits. "Ravenclaw is good," Ginny beamed, "it means that she got her mother's brains. I'm sure she's just as courageous!"

Rose, who had moved away from her parents, was walking into the train with her brother. "Shouldn't we say good bye?" Hugo tapped his sister on the shoulder. Rose shrugged, "we can wave from the window. Dad's being weird about the house I was placed into."

"You do look weird," Hugo teased, "you would have looked better in my house you know. Just like mum and dad."

"Shut up Hugo," she snapped. They moved down the corridor and bumped into a 5th year student from Hufflepuff. Rose barely recognized her from the back because she wasn't wearing her hair up in a tight ponytail this year. "Mina?" she tapped her on the shoulder. The blonde girl turned around, "hello Rose, Hugo."

"Want to sit with me and Lily?" she asked her. Mina Longbottom nodded her head. Hugo pushed past them, "I'm going to go find Albus." He waved to his sister as he ran down the corridor into a compartment near the girl's compartment. Mina and Rose slid in with Lily who was waving to her father. "Bye dad! Mum!" she said happily.

Rose stuck her head out the window to see Hannah Longbottom looking for their daughter. Mina squeezed in next to Rose and waved to her parents. "Mina! Please be careful with Whiskers! Remember not to transfigure her into a flock of seagulls!" Hannah called to her. "Yes mum!" she waved. "Tell your father I love him!" Hannah brushed a tear from her eye and Mina smiled.

Rose was smiling at Hermione who was waving. Ron was standing still for a moment until Hermione slapped him on the back on the head. "Ronald!" she could hear her mother say angrily. "Right, bye Rose, Hugo, be good and tell Neville not to tell any accio brain jokes this year!"

The train started down the track. Mina moved away from Rose and sat down near the door as Lily sat across from them both. Lily's eyes moved down to the floor until Rose spoke, "how do you think this year will go?"

"I don't know," Lily said with a shrug. "You have O.W.L.S. and dad told me it was going to be crazy."

Mina nodded her head, "I have to see my dad in class. He's going to make me do well in Herbology this year."

"I did well in all classes with the exception of Divination," Rose rolled her eyes. She was a lot like her mother, while her brother was more like her father. Rose had a close bond with her mother. Mina shook her head, "I did rather well in Divination."

"Firenze is still teaching, right?" Lily asked almost amazed. Rose nodded her head, "he is. Centaurs usually live for a very long time."

"He said I was one of the best in that class," Mina said, "I did well in Potions as well."

Rose looked at her friend almost in disbelief. She shook it off however, "is James still doing well in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes," Lily nodded, "he's the best out of all us, but dad doesn't hold it against me."

"Uncle Harry wouldn't do that, unlike my father," Rose laughed.

"Yeah," Lily laughed too. Mina hung her head, "my dad was a little disappointed in me, but mum said I was in the right place."

"Not to quote my dad but as long as you aren't in Slytherin like that nasty Scorpius Malfoy," Lily scoffed. She remembered that the year before Rose had to defend her against his teasing.

"Half-Blood is fine," Mina laughed, "I can relate to you!"

"Yeah, your mum and my dad huh?" Lily smiled, "Rose too you know. Muggle Born mum but she's brilliant."

Mina blushed as she scratched her head, "exactly." The train rolled down until it reached the school. Once there, they all exited the train. Lysander and Lorcan Scamander passed by Mina and Rose chatting about nargals. Mina cocked an eyebrow but didn't say a word about it.

Once they entered the hall, the twins both said, "I hope we have pudding." Mina laughed and was next to them with a broad smile. The two Ravenclaw twins smiled back at her. "I hope so too." It was no secret that Mina Longbottom was friends with Lysander and Lorcan even though she didn't share some of their beliefs.

Rose, who was in the same house with them, walked over and tugged on Mina's robes, "do you have any friends in Hufflepuff?"

"Only two," she admitted, "Justin Macmillan. You know him right?"

"Barely," Rose admitted. "I know he's the son of Ernie Macmillan, but didn't Ernie end up marrying a muggle?"

"Yes," Mina frowned, "the Slytherins don't let him live it down. And you know Ronni Boot?"

"Yes," she said, "She's in Hufflepuff much to her father's dismay."

Mina laughed, "yes, but her mum, like mine, was happy about it."

"Who's her mum?" Rose asked.

"Susan Bones," she said, "did your mum know her?"

"Barely," Rose said, "I think I've heard the name but not much else other than that she was in D.A."

Mina smiled but her smile faded slowly when she noticed that the Headmaster they had last year was not coming up to the front of the staff, but her father, Neville. "What the…"

He was looking through papers as he waited for everyone to take a seat. Rose looked over to the Gryffindor table to see her cousins and her brother sitting already so she decided to run over to the Ravenclaw table leaving Mina with a shocked expression on her face.


	2. Feelings

Heh, I was going to include some good old femslash, so I hope no one minds that. XD I'll try to update this tomorrow once again.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Feelings**

Rose sat herself down at the table and watched Mina run to the Hufflepuff table for the opening announcements and feast. She looked from Mina to her father, Neville Longbottom. He cleared his throat and began to speak up, "for those of you who don't know, I was promoted, I guess that would be the right word for it, to Headmaster of the school."

Everyone, except the Slytherin table, cheered loudly. Scorpius sneered at the very thought of it. To his left sat Pansy Parkinson's daughter, Megan Goyle. The entire room settled down once again. "Right, thank you," Neville smiled brightly, "I won't delay you with more speeches, let's just eat!"

After the meal, Rose noticed Mina towards her. She had been speaking to Lily about Neville earning the position. "Oh," Mina sighed, "I can't take it. My father, my mother told me nothing about this."

Lily giggled, "I think it's awesome." Rose nodded her head in agreement. "I wish my mum was headmaster. I'm sure you can get away with a lot now."

Lily looked at Rose with a slight laugh, "I am glad your mum isn't a headmaster. If Uncle Ron was, then yes of course you can." Rose laughed at this. "I guess you're right."

Mina was waving her arms in the air. "You don't get it do you? I'm going to be teased about this!"

"Why would anyone do that to you?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Slytherins," Mina groaned. "Rose, you have to help me," the blonde Hufflepuff pleaded.

Rose smirked, "what do you want me to do? You should be asking James for help."

James popped his head in between his cousin and his sister and smiled brightly. "Did I just hear my name?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "yes James. Have you been pulling pranks on any Slytherins?"

"Well, no," he laughed, "but I did invent this." He handed Rose a small ball. "What is it?" she asked him.

Lily moved away from it. "Why are you even showing her that?" she shrieked.

Rose arched an eyebrow and opened the small ball by what seemed to her to be a latch. A horrible odor started to rise out of it. It rose up into her nose, Lily's and Mina's. James, who had invented it, was not affected.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Rose dropped the ball on the floor. James laughed, "Repulsive isn't it?"

"It goes beyond that! Rose why did you open it! This smell is going to stay with us for at least 2 hours!" Lily grumbled.

"I didn't know," she protested. Mina was cupping her nose but was only making the smell worse. "Don't trust anything that comes from me," James grinned. He bent down to pick up the ball. It closed itself when he picked it up. "If I throw this into a room, it breaks open and anyone exposed to it gets the gas up their nose and it lasts at least 2 hours. I'm trying to see if I can extend it."

"Oh my," Rose was waving the air in front of her face, "show that to Scorpius will you?"

"Malfoy and Goyle should get a good whiff of this soon enough," James laughed. "I saw them teasing you Mina last year outside of the green house. Now that your dad is the headmaster, I doubt you are going to have a problem."

"I guess you're right," Mina smiled, "thank you James."

The next day, Rose stopped off at the library to pick up books to help her on O.W.L.S. She had her morning off and decided to read quietly. She sat alone at a table for a while but a wave of blonde hair caught her attention. She noticed it was Mina looking around for books. Rose set her book down and looked over at the stacks with a hint of curiosity.

Mina looked so much like her mother, but still had her father's stocky body type. Her glasses were falling off her nose. As she went to push them up the bridge of her nose, she ended up dropping her books all over the floor. Rose could see Mina's face blush as she bent down to pick them up.

Rose looked at her for a moment with a strange smile on her face. She shook her head as she got up and walked over to her. She bent down to help her with the books. "Thanks," Mina said to her without looking to see who was helping her. She noticed only brown hair and then noticed that this person was in a skirt.

Rose smiled. Her hand glided over a book and at the same time so was Mina's. Rose's hand landed on the book first and then Mina's hand landed on Rose's for a split second. The brunette Ravenclaw swallowed hard and blushed deeply. _Ok, what just happened?_ Rose thought. Mina looked up to see who was touching her hand. She had a shocked look on her face as she studied the familiar face of Rose Weasley.

"Oh," Mina gathered the books and stood up, "I'm so sorry! I didn't notice it was you! Thanks so much for helping me." Rose stood up and tried not to look into Mina's eyes. "Right, it's ok. No problem. None at all," Rose turned around and started to walk away from her Hufflepuff friend. _She didn't notice, _she thought with relief.

Mina chased after her, "wait! I need help! I didn't want to ask you but I guess since I bumped into you." Rose closed her eyes and braced herself. "Can you please tutor me?" Mina asked.

Rose gulped loudly as she turned around to face the blonde girl. "I-I," Rose stammered, "sure, come." _What's wrong with me? It's just Mina Longbottom for Merlin's sake._ "Thank you so much Rose!" Mina gushed.

Mina was in need of more help than Rose had thought at first. She was a lot like her father and her mother. She was nervous, shy and had little confidence. "Ok, I think I get this bit," she pointed to something in the book. "But this here, ok, let me explain. Remember last year when I turned Whiskers into a flock of seagulls?"

"Yes," Rose said. She was trying not to look at Mina. The strangest feelings were boiling in her and she couldn't make sense of them. "Well, I don't want to do that this year you know. I can't fail something because then I won't live up to my father. I mean, and my mum too, but you know. Anyway, any tips?"

"Don't get nervous," Rose told her. "Try not to move your wand more than you have to." Mina took in the advice and nodded her head. "Right," she nodded, "that makes sense. Why didn't I think of it?"

"You get nervous," Rose told her. She finally moved her blue eyes to look up into Mina's. _Oh, but it's so cute when she does,_ Rose thought, _wait! No. Why am I thinking that?_ Rose shut her eyes and looked back at the book. "Just keep your cool and be calm."

"Right," Mina smiled. She got up as she noticed that the first bell was going to ring soon. "We have charms soon," she smiled, "Thanks again!" Rose got up and closed the books that were on the table. "No problem," Rose smiled back at her. Mina grabbed her friend and hugged her. "You're the best," Mina gushed at her. Rose could feel her face flush as she wrapped her arms around the Hufflepuff.

"T-Thank you," Rose stammered once again. Mina smiled brightly and took back her books to the shelves. Rose in took some air and walked over to the shelves with her own books. _What is going on in my head?_ Rose was now feeling really confused about where all these emotions were coming from.


	3. Kinship

Um, ok, so the story is kinda just going in a direction that I'm not even sure about anymore. I'm having fun with this though! Hope you like it too.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Kinship**

Rose spent the next few days trying to avoid Mina but it was proving to be very difficult. _Everywhere I go, _she thought hastily, _there she is! Well, that makes sense. She's my friend, but still… I can't get her out of my head. _

"Rose!" Mina's voice rose over the crowded entrance hall during lunch. Rose tried to get away but she felt a hand clamp down on her arm. "What's going on with you?" Mina asked her. "You've been avoiding me."

Rose turned around slowly to look into her friend's green eyes. She swallowed hard before speaking, "I've been so busy with O.W.L.S. I wasn't even thinking. I haven't spoken to my cousins you know."

"Well," Mina nodded, "That seems alright, but why were you going into the hall without even saying hi to me? Didn't you see me?"

_I saw you, _she thought, _but I couldn't bear to look at you. _"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't," Rose lied. Hugo was being pushed by fifth year Slytherins at that moment. "Let me go in!" he shouted. "Is the little tiny Gryffindor trying to get into lunch?" Scorpius teased him.

Mina took out her wand and started towards Malfoy and his small gang of Slytherin. "Leave him alone," she pointed her long wand at Scorpius' face. Rose rushed her to Mina's side but didn't pull her own wand out. She put her hand on her arm trying to lower it. "Mina," Rose pleaded, "it's not worth it!"

"He's your brother," Mina argued. "Are you going to let them?"

"No," Rose pulled again on her arm. "But this isn't the way to deal with them." Scorpius laughed, "That's because you aren't as brave as your parents. Isn't that right Weasley?"

Rose glared at him. If there was one thing she hated it was when people told her she wasn't as brave as her parents. She knew she was, she just valued knowledge over courage. "I am just as brave as them. I can't say much about your line," Rose snapped.

"Big words from a filthy half blood Weasley," Scorpius said still blocking the entrance hall door. Megan Goyle pushed Hugo away, "you need your sister to help you out all the time? Even her friends? Pathetic!"

"Leave him alone already!" Mina pressed. Rose took Hugo and pulled him away. "My dad is the headmaster if you have forgotten!"

"How can we?" Megan laughed, "You need your daddy to fight your battles for you like you always do?"

"Piss off!" Mina inhaled quickly and was about to cast a spell, but a blast of a spell came out of no where. Megan and Scorpius started to yell. They had been hit by a Bat Boogey Hex. "Take that!" came a small voice from behind Mina, Rose and Hugo.

Hugo smiled. "Lily!" he yelled and ran to her. "Thanks!" Scorpius, Megan and the other two Slytherins ran off down the hallway, "I'll get you for that Potter!"

"Wow," Mina dropped her wand arm to her side. "Where did you learn to do that?" she asked.

"My mum," Lily answered as she hugged her cousin. "No one messes with my family." Mina was surprised that such a small girl could hold so much power in her. She was also surprised that from such a quiet girl came such a temper.

"Thank you Lily but you should be careful," Rose told her, "you don't want to get in trouble."

"I don't care," Lily told her. "Hugo's more important to me then rules. I'm sure Headmaster Longbottom wouldn't care if I was standing up for my cousin."

Rose nodded her head, "Alright." In all the chaos, Rose had pushed aside all those feelings she was having. She actually walked into the great hall with her brother, cousin and friend. They spilt up but after lunch Mina asked Rose to take her to the library for more studying. Without thinking, Rose agreed.

"Ok," Mina said opening up a book, "I took your advice and I didn't get nervous."

"And?" Rose pressed her.

"I did rather well," she said, "we had rats today and we had to turn them into goblets and I did it! Mine wasn't a nice one, but it was still accepted!"

Rose smiled, "that's great." Mina nodded as she thumbed through the book in front of her. "It's all thanks to you really."

Rose felt her face glow with red hue. _She's just a friend, _Rose thought to herself, _there is nothing more to this._ Mina stopped at a certain page in a potion book and sighed. "I'm no good with this year's potions," she groaned.

"What class are you good at?" Rose asked tilting her head. "You already now Rose," Mina laughed. "Divination, remember? It's my best class. Potions used to be my second best, but wow." She put her head down on the table. "I didn't think it would get harder."

Rose bit her lower lip as her eyes traced over the back of her friend. She didn't even roll her eyes at the mention of Divination. She was too busy soaking in Mina's body and scent. _What is wrong with me, _she asked herself, _she's a girl. _"So then I told the professor that I just didn't have time to finish and well, that didn't go very well. Charms is just so hard for me. You know that I would do better in that class if I wasn't so clumsy."

Rose snapped back into reality, "Right, um, well, you can work on that if you think it will help you out."

"How can I not be clumsy?" Mina asked her. "It's almost impossible for me."

Rose cleared her throat. "Well, you got over your nervousness and did well. What makes you good at Divination?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "I think I just like the class. I love when we analyze our dreams."

_I'm so glad I'm not taking Divination this year, _Rose thought, _ancient runes doesn't require me to talk about my dreams about Mina. _Rose shook her head. Mina looked at her oddly. "Are you ok Rose?" the Hufflepuff asked.

"I'm fine," she lied, "try to just focus in class. And in Defense just keep your guard up and read the text books."

"Right," Mina nodded, "good advice. Thanks again Rose. You wouldn't mind helping me with charms?"

_Spending more time with you is driving me mad, _her mind raced, _I can't touch you, I can't tell you what's in my head, and these feelings are tearing me up inside. _ "Sure," Rose said uneasily. Mina picked up on the tone but didn't say a word. She instead picked up her books and walked over to place them back on the shelves. Rose looked down and followed her friend.

"I'm sorry," Rose said to her as they walked down the hall to Charms. "Its fine, but you really aren't telling me everything. I can tell that something is bothering you."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Rose gulped. "I'm the way I've always been."

"No," Mina looked at her Ravenclaw friend with a pout. "Not really. Are you upset that you aren't in Gryffindor like the rest of your family?"

"Yeah," she lied, "I guess that must be it."

Mina smiled at her friend as they reached the classroom. "Don't worry," she told her, "I'm sure your mum might have been Ravenclaw if there wasn't so much going on at the time she went to school. Chin up!"

Rose nodded her head. She knew that already but she couldn't tell Mina the truth. She had to tell someone but she didn't know who she could trust. She wasn't even sure she could trust her brother or any of her cousins.

Later in the day, Rose was sitting alone in the astronomy tower. She took in a deep breath from the outside and held it in. She heard someone behind her. She turned her bushy head around to see the form of Albus coming close to her. "Hello Al," Rose smiled.

He smiled brightly as he sat down next to her. "What are you doing up here all alone?" he asked her. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled out. "I don't know," she told him, "how did you know I was up here?"

"Lily told me she saw you come up here but she didn't want to come up because she's afraid of the heights," Al told her.

Rose smiled at him. "I have a lot on my mind right now," she said. He nodded, "so do I."

"O.W.L.S. for you too?" Rose asked him. Al nodded his head. "Other things too, but I just don't want to talk about them I think."

"You can tell me anything," Rose told him. "Out of everyone, I really feel close to you since we're the same age. You were always there for me."

He smiled, "well, it has to do with love."

"Oh," Rose nodded, "I'm having the same ordeal. Can I tell you something?"

He nodded, "sure you can tell me anything."

"I never noticed anyone, you know," she started to explain; "I never took in anything but school. I've been friends with Mina Longbottom for a while, you know her right?"

Al was putting the pieces together in his head but only said, "Yes" in reply to her question. She nodded her head and went on, "well, this year me and her have gotten closer. For some reason, and promise not to tell anyone, I think I like her."

Al was shocked, "like her? As in you have a crush on her?"

"Yes," Rose sighed, "is that even ok?"

"Well, I think so," he told her, "I mean, I hope so, I'm just shocked."

"Why?" she asked him. Her brown eyes scanned her cousin's face. He really was stricken with shock. "I think I have the same problem," he said, "I think I have a crush on Scorpius."


	4. Tension

Dun dun dun, continuation! Not sure what else to say other than thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Tension**

Rose's jaw dropped, "Are you sure?" She looked at him and his face was red. "I can't explain it Rose," he explained, "I think it's completely physical. He's such a jerk just like his father, but I can't help it."

"He is a complete jerk," she muttered, "You don't like anyone in your own house or even mine?" Her face was twisted with concern. "I mean, there's Martin Finnigan, he's in my house. He's nice and cute right?"

"I don't think it is going to be easy for me at all Rose," he said, "I wasn't even thinking about this until last year. I really just kept it to myself but now I can't."

"I don't think Scorpius is, you know," Rose looked around before she said it to make sure no one was listening in, "gay."

Al frowned, "I know. I don't know if I'm even going to find someone. For now, I think I'll just look from a far. Enough about me, what are you going to do?"

Rose hadn't thought about her situation while she was thinking of a boy for Al. Her face twisted up in discomfort at the very mention. "I have no idea," she answered honestly. "I can't tell her, I don't think she is like me at all. I just think I might do the same. This is so bad."

Al nodded his head and looked out to the lake. The moon was coming up into view as it shined over the lake's surface. "I don't even know if I'm gay or whatever," Rose told him. Al looked from the lake to his cousin. "Do you think about boys at all or had any crushes?"

Rose shook her head. "It's like I told you, I haven't noticed anyone but Mina," she said. Al nodded his head, "why have you noticed her?"

"Her hair, her smile, the way she talks," she sighed, "the way that she's an outcast in the school and it doesn't even bother her."

Al nodded once again, "You might just be one of those people who aren't really, you know, boy crazy or girl crazy in this case. You are just you and you happen to have a crush on Mina."

"I don't want to tell her," She said, "I'm so scared. What if she is and she likes me? Oh, as if that would happen, but what if? We aren't in the same house and it just makes me wonder how it would work."

Al laughed, "It's not like you can make out with her in the common room. Besides, you and I are in different houses and we are more than cousins, we are best friends right?"

Rose smiled, "I guess your right. Thanks for listening."

"No, thank you for not freaking out," Al said.

"We are in the same boat, why would I?" she asked him.

"Right, come on, let's get to bed," he said getting up. He walked her over to the Ravenclaw tower before heading himself over to the Gryffindor tower.

Lysander and his brother Lorcan were still awake when Rose answered the riddle to get inside the common room. They were doing homework when she walked into the room and they stopped to look at her.

"Rose," Lysander called, "where have you been?"

"Don't ask her that," Lorcan shook his head. He turned his head back to reading. Rose smiled, "no it's fine. I was in the astronomy tower talking with Albus."

"Oh," Lysander said, "I thought you were with Mina somewhere. She asked me to help her with something but I had forgotten; now she's upset with me."

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "you would forget your head if it wasn't attached."

Lysander blushed slightly as he hid his face in his potions textbook. Rose laughed, "What did she need help with?"

He lifted his head slightly, but Rose could only see his silvery blue eyes. "Potions," he answered. "And History of Magic."

"Oh," Rose laughed, "I'll help her tomorrow."

"Thanks," he said before hiding his face again. "Good night," she called back to them before she went to the girl's dorm.

"Good night," they called to her in unison.

Mina was waiting outside the great hall the next morning for Rose. As she came down the stairs and into the entrance hall, she froze. _Mina is waiting for me again, _she thought, _I can't do this anymore. How is Al dealing with this?_

"Rose," her friend called her name before she could slip into the hall unnoticed. "Mina," she said through gritted teeth, "good morning."

"Pudding is going to be great," Lysander said as he walked down to the hall with his brother. "Are they going to even have it for breakfast?" Lorcan asked. Before he could let his brother answer he said, "Good morning Rose and Mina."

"Before we go in," Mina sucked in her breath, "today is Saturday and I was wondering if after breakfast someone can help me again? I'm so sorry if I'm being such a bother."

"I'll do it," Rose said before any of the twins could say a word. _I might not be able to tell you, but I can at least be with you, _she thought. "Really? I feel like I've just been bothering you!"

"You aren't," Rose assured her. "Let's eat first, meet me here after."

Mina nodded and walked inside. Rose followed inside and sat down at the Ravenclaw table with the twin boys. "No pudding," Lorcan said looking over the table, "they never do."

Once they ate, Rose met Mina outside and they walked in silence over to the library. The two girls were buried under books. Onlookers couldn't see them until they passed the small table.

"This is the main thing you have to remember," Rose pointed to something in a book, "you have to mix clockwise, not counter which is what you were doing."

Mina leaned over so close to Rose that the Ravenclaw could feel her warmth through her robes. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Oh, see, I didn't understand the instructions," the blonde said. She took off her glasses to read the book more clearly and Rose was stuck looking into clear green eyes.

_Don't stare; _she had to tell herself, _it's not use. Her eyes are prefect. _Mina was lost in the reading so she didn't notice Rose turning a shade of red. Finally, she looked up. "Wow, you're blurry," she stated, "I must be blind. Anyway, I read this bit over and now it makes sense."

"I think you might have to re-read things in order to get them into your memory," she advised. "We still have time, so if you work hard, you will do fine."

"I guess I'll have to turn up the power on my studying," she smiled. "Thank you for taking time out to help me."

"Its fine," Rose said, "that's what friends are for." _And the more time I spend with you makes me feel closer, _she added quietly in her head.

"I have to practice for Quidditch," Mina told her, "I got in as keeper so I was wondering if you wanted to watch?"

"Yeah," Rose smiled, "Hugo wants to try out for Gryffindor next year, so does Lily."

"James plays too doesn't he?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, he does," she said, "but I didn't watch his because he was all personal with it."

"Sounds like him," Mina laughed, "come on."

Outside the sun was blazing over the pitch and the entire Hufflepuff team was already in the air. Rose had to wait for Mina to change into her Quidditch robes in the stands. She felt uneasy because she didn't know many of the other Hufflepuff students.

Mina came out finally and took off on her broomstick. Rose was wondering where she got her talent from since her parents didn't play the sport. She was beginning to wonder if she could try out for the Ravenclaw team, but then quickly remembered that she wasn't fond of flying.

Her thoughts were pushed away when she saw Mina guarding the goals. Her heart was racing as she moved and sweat was dripping down her face. It wasn't from the heat of the sun but something inside. _She looks so stunning out there in that uniform, _she thought, _the yellow brings out her hair._

The practice seemed to last forever as Rose just looked on. Finally, Mina flew close to the stand. Her green eyes looked into her blue ones. "I'm done," she said, "you want to go hang out under the tree near the lake?"

Rose nearly fell over, "yes, I would love to."

"Good," she grinned, "meet me there ok? I need to change."

"Ok," Rose said weakly. She got up and started to head for the tree as Mina landed her broom and walked into the locker room. _Does she want to be alone with me? Should I tell her?_ All of these thoughts were rushing through Rose's head and she just didn't know what to do.


	5. Hidden

I'm wondering if anyone is reading this but I guess someone is so I'll keep updating when I can. Anyway, sorry for the delay since this one is my side fiction. Forbidden Magic is my main objective and this one will slow down more once work kicks up. I am guessing I can update this fiction once a week at best. T.T

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Hidden**

Rose and Mina had stopped off for lunch in the great hall before coming outside to the shady spot near the lake. "The twins sure were happy eating that pudding huh?" Mina laughed as she stopped underneath the tree.

Rose nodded her head. "Luna says that she gave her boys that trait," the brunette told her, "mum says that Luna thinks too much on silly things." They both sat down under the shady tree as Mina extended her long legs in front of her body.

She yawned before leaning onto her arms and looking into the sky. Rose looked uneasy as she looked over the blonde Hufflepuff sitting next to her. "Um, Mina, can I ask you something?" Rose blurted out without even thinking. "Sure," Mina said without looking away from the clouds.

_No,_ Rose thought loudly in her head, _don't you tell her! Quick! Think of something else to ask her. Um, let's see; ask her why she's missed so many days here and there! Yes! That's it! _"Why do you miss so many days here and there? I haven't even noticed how many exactly, but they told me last year that you were ill."

Mina's body tensed up and Rose could see her inhale breath through her nose tightly in her torso. "I am ill," she said sadly. "Mum and dad still love me, but I am ill and it's beyond my control. That's all I want to say about the matter if you don't mind."

_Oh you've done it now Rose Weasley, _she thought. "I'm sorry," Rose looked away from her, "I didn't mean to bring up something so horrible. I'm so tactless at times."

"No, you aren't," Mina told her, "Its fine. Loads of students have asked me all sorts of questions so I am used to it. It just gives me yet another thing for them to make fun of me for."

_Another thing, that's right, _the Ravenclaw thought sadly, _I can't add lesbian Quidditch player to that list can I?_ "I'm sorry," was the best Rose could utter.

"No big deal," Mina was more relaxed now that the questions stopped, "How come you don't play Quidditch? Didn't your dad play?"

"Yes," she said, "and my aunt Ginny was a professional player."

"You got your mum's genes then?" Mina asked. Rose laughed and nodded her head. "Afraid so," she admitted, "I don't like flying much. Most of the family is into it but not me."

"I guess someone has to uphold her genes," Mina said with a smile.

"Yeah," Rose blushed, "What about you? How come you can play?"

"I don't know really," Mina shrugged, "mum doesn't play and neither does my dad. I guess maybe my grandfather played."

_I can't decide whether I should tell her or not, _Rose struggled in her thoughts. "Yeah, it might have skipped your dad," Rose said trying to keep the conversation going. _What if she hates me? What if this isn't right? We've known each other for a while, _she thought, _why am I noticing this now?_

"Mina," Rose said, "I have something else I want to ask you and please don't hate me for it."

"Ask me?" Mina cocked an eyebrow, "you have to ask me a lot today!" The blonde laughed and turned her head back to the sky. "Sure, what is it?"

_Doesn't she find it odd that I'm asking her not to hate me? Does she already know?_ "I, um, well, have you ever liked someone and you couldn't really tell that person because you were afraid of rejection?" Rose looked at her friend with some hope in her eyes.

"Yes," Mina answered. Rose gulped, "who?"

"Someone," Mina smiled, "so why are you asking me? Do you like someone?"

"Yes," Rose answered.

"Who?" Mina asked, "Lorcan or Lysander?"

_She's clueless, _Rose thought hopelessly, _I thought by now my signals would have gotten to her. Should I tell her? Can she keep this secret or will she run?_

"Well, no, I um," she stammered, "Tell me who you liked and I will tell you who I like."

Mina sat up against the tree as the grass brushed against her pants. She lowered her glasses to stare into Rose's eyes. "I can't tell you that," she said, "you can't keep my secret and it's dangerous if the other person knows. I don't want to get romantically attached to anyone right now."

Rose's world fell around her ears. She was devastated and distraught by her words. _What does she mean by dangerous? Her father is the headmaster, she's a Quidditch player, she's a good student, and she has all these great qualities, _Rose was trying to make sense of it all. _She even made prefect just like me!_ _Wait, what does she mean by 'if the other person knows'? I'm so confused!_

"Mina, what do you mean by dangerous?" Rose asked.

"I can't tell you because you won't keep it a secret," Mina pressed her fingers over her lips.

"You can trust me! I would never tell anyone what's wrong with you! I just can't! I have a secret too, if I tell you will you tell me?" Rose tried to bargain with the girl.

"Everyone does Rose," Mina said getting up. "Let me think about that deal and I'll get back to you. We should really study for O.W.L.S. right now."

_What is wrong with her? Every since I asked her about missing days she has been different, _Rose thought, _what is she hiding from me?_

The day passed on as the two girls were apart for most of it. Rose's mind was still on Mina's odd behavior. She started to think about her and the times she had been ill and started to piece something together.

_She gets ill a lot near full moons, _Rose thought, _doesn't she? I can't seem to remember. One way to find out, the full moon for this month is coming out. _Rose closed her eyes as she thought the unbearable. _I hope for once I'm wrong about something._

Since asking her about her absences, it seemed that Mina was spending more and more time in potions with the potion master. This only fueled her theory more and she felt filled with sadness. The full moon was in a week and Rose was feeling more and more tension.

_Why can't she trust me? Ok, so one time in third year I told everyone her middle name, _Rose thought to herself as she tried to study later one school night. _I didn't mean to, it just came out and some other students heard it! I was younger; I'm sure now I can keep it a secret. I should just tell her I like her and then she can tell me!_

"Rose?" Mina walked up to the girl for the first time in a week. "I'm sorry I've been distant lately." The girl looked weak and ill on that Thursday morning. "Its fine," Rose said weakly, "I understand."

"Really?" Mina's eyes shot open to glare at Rose. "I wasn't aware that you did."

"What?" Rose looked at her friend. _Why is she acting this way? _

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just feeling ill is all. It makes me feel weird. Oh, please don't take this the wrong way; I just need space for the next few days. You know, like I always do."

"I know," Rose nodded her head. The more Mina spoke about this illness, the more Rose feared she was right about her hunch. Rose's mind thought back to last month when Mina was really ill. She wasn't even in school for five days.

The night of the full moon Rose was out of her common room and looking around for someone in Hufflepuff. She bumped into Ronni Boot in the hallway on her way to her common room. "Oh, hello Rose!" the girl greeted her cheerfully. "I was just heading back to get some rest. What are you doing out all the way down here?"

"Have you seen Mina?" Rose asked the girl. Ronni frowned, "no, she doesn't usually spend the night in the dorms. She's really sick you know. She has some kind of sickness that's contagious so they keep her away somewhere. I'm guessing in that secret room that was added to the school, you know? It's in the hospital ward."

"It's not very secret is it?" Rose asked. A smile crossed Ronni's face. "I guess not, do you need to tell Mina something? I can tell her tomorrow when I see her in the common room if you want?"

"No, it's fine," Rose said, "good night and thanks."

"Sure," Ronni beamed, "good night Rose!"

_It can't be, _she thought, _there has to be another explanation. There just has to be._ Rose walked off to the Ravenclaw common room full of questions.

The next day, Mina wasn't in the great hall. Rose's blue eyes searched for the girl but to no avail. _Where is she? This did happen last month, _she thought, _I'm sure of it! _

The next few days passed and Mina was no where to be seen and finally there she was Monday waiting in the entrance hall for Rose. "Rose!" Mina was looking better as she waved the girl over. "Mina? Are you alright?" Rose asked.

"You always ask me that and I always say I'm alright," she said, "what did I miss in class?"

"Some things, in defense we are going to go over boggarts again," Rose told her. "Oh," Mina said, "I didn't miss that did I?"

"No," Rose said, "it's good that you didn't this time. You missed it 3rd year and it's important that you know how to deal with it."

"Right," Mina said, "is that today?"

"Yes," Rose answered her. The blonde hung her head low and uttered, "Ok."

Professor Kent McCoy who was a tall man with sandy brown hair walked into the room. "Alright settle down," he said tapping his wand on his desk, "Let us continue with the boggart today! I have one for you but we have to move into an empty classroom to practice. Miss Longbottom?"

Mina lifted her head, "yes sir."

"You do know how to cast the spell yet?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she answered. "Alright good, come on now."

The class made it up to an empty room with a desk in the middle of the room. "Alright one by one I want you to come up to it. Remember that you need to push the fear away from your head and make it laughable. Laughter is what will drive this monster away!" McCoy nodded his head and led his class further inside.

One by one the students went up and released it. The room was filled with the sound of laughter and the last two students were Mina and Rose. "Miss Weasley, you can go ahead," McCoy ushered her.

Rose took her spot and McCoy asked her if she was ready and the brunette nodded her head. He opened the drawer and out came the boggart from its hiding place, it turned into Mina. _No, not like this!_

"I don't like you," the boggart Mina mocked meanly. "I never have and I never will."

"No!" Rose held up her wand. _Concentrate! _"Riddikulus!" Rose shouted as she moved her wand. The form of Mina turned into her father. "You didn't make Gryffindor, I don't want you as a daughter," the boggart Ron stated coldly.

"Concentrate on something funny Miss Weasley!" McCoy urged her. "Riddikulus!" Rose tried again and her father turned into her mother. "You failed your O.W.L.S? I can't believe you did that! How can you let me down?!" boggart Hermione yelled at her.

"No! Riddikulus!" she yelled. The boggart Hermione turned into a clown. McCoy pushed the boggart back into the desk and sighed. "You need to concentrate more Miss Weasley, but good job nonetheless."

_What is my fear? In 3__rd__ year it was failure but now I think its rejection, _she thought as she walked over to the students who had taken their turn. Mina was in the back and she was shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Miss Longbottom," McCoy called her. She stepped up and braced herself, "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes, you do," McCoy told her, "it's going to help on your O.W.L.S. I can assure you that."

"Fine," Mina said shortly, "sir. I'm ready."

McCoy nodded his head and let it go. A grayish looking circle came out and took the form of the full moon. Mina looked at it with cold fear in her green eyes. "Riddikulus!" she yelled waving her wand. The full moon shrank into a rubber ball and rolled away. McCoy placed it back in the drawer at that point.

The class didn't laugh this time when they saw tears in Mina's eyes. "I can't do this," she said as she ran out of the room. Rose saw her friend run away and lucky enough the bell rang. McCoy looked guilty as he stood in the middle of the room as Rose ran out of the classroom.

_A full moon, _Rose thought, _that's so clear to me._ She finally caught up with the girl who was hiding under the tree near the lake. "Mina!" Rose fell to her knees next to the girl.

"Go away please," Mina cried into her knees. "No, I'm your friend and we both need to be honest with each other. Do you know why that boggart turned into you?"

"No," Mina said with a sob. "It's because I fear rejection," Rose told her.

"Why would I reject you? I'm your friend," Mina sobbed even louder; "You are the one that's going to reject me. You are smarter than all of them so I know you know and they don't."

"Listen to me, I fear rejection from you because I have noticed that this year I can't seem to take my eyes off you," Rose said.

Mina's green eyes looked up from her knees as tears fell down her face. "What do you mean by that? It's because I'm a freak isn't it?"

"No!" Rose yelled at her. "It's because I have a horrible crush on you Mina!"

Mina's heart sank. "You do?" she asked the girl in front of her. "But what did I tell you? There's a devil in me! I'm no good to you!"

"Mina," Rose placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "do you take Wolfsbane Potion?"

The blonde nodded her head, "I started last year when Professor Antosh told me that she makes it. She used to make it for a close friend. I guess you know I'm a werewolf by now right?"

Rose nodded her head. "I won't tell anyone, I promise you that," she told the shaking girl. She hugged Mina tightly as her tears fell onto Rose's robes. "I won't tell anyone that you are, well, what are you then?"

"I don't know Mina," Rose told her honestly, "I just know I really like you as a friend and beyond that if you would allow me inside your heart. Don't hide yourself from me."

Mina sniffed as she hugged her closer. "Thank you Rose," Mina told her, "I like you too. You are always so nice to me and I feel close to you. Can I think a bit before I give you an answer?"

"Yes," Rose told her. "Take all the time you need but don't distance yourself from me."

"I promise," she told her, "I'm happy I have you to help me."

* * *

Hmm, hope I managed to shock some people. o Yes, it's very book 3ish and Lupin inspired. I wanted to make a female werewolf for once. I'll explain everything next update. See you soon!


	6. Animal

Well, thanks _Andy Lewis_ for reviewing this! I'll update this story once a week if I can. I've been so busy I forgot totally about this and you brought it back to life! Yay! Ok here's more of it.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Animal**

The days seemed to pass as Mina and Rose studied together. The weeks turned into a full month since the last full moon and Rose couldn't do a thing when Mina was removed from the school by her father. She sat up in the common room while Lorcan read an issue of the Quibbler.

Rose's eyes were glued to the burning fire as it reflected in her blue eyes. Lorcan put his magazine down for a moment and asked her, "Are you alright? You seem a little off?"

Rose didn't turn away from the burning fire but said, "Yeah, I guess." The boy didn't ask her anything else as he looked down at the magazine again. She got up suddenly and walked off to the girl's dorm. She pulled the sheets of her bed up to her chin as she laid awake staring off into the ceiling. She couldn't sleep so she got out of bed and walked quietly through the hallway.

Al was huddled under the invisibility cloak as he bumped into Rose. "Oh, Al?" Rose asked and a voice answered, "yes."

"What are you doing out?" Rose whispered. There was a silence before Al said, "I couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same reason, I keep wondering where they are keeping Mina on these full moon nights," Rose said. "I was with her last night and she just looked so horribly sick."

"You want to go see her?" Al asked. Rose arched her brow at him, "How do you know where she is?"

She heard Al chuckle under the cloak, "get under here and I'll tell you all about it."

"Did you tell her that I found out by accident from her dad?" Al asked. Rose nodded, "she wasn't happy about it but she knows you are a good guy."

She then did as he told her and the two walked down the hallway and out into the night. "Why out here?" Rose asked. Al turned his head to look at his cousin and said, "The Shrieking Shack."

"She's in there?" Rose asked. Al nodded, "Didn't your mum or dad tell you about Lupin and where they kept him?"

"Oh, that's right, but I didn't think they would continue to keep werewolf students there," Rose gulped, "what if she's in there with her father?"

Al shook his head, "I saw Professor Longbottom before I bumped into you. He was heading back to the headmaster's office. Did she tell you if she took the potion?"

Rose nodded, "Yes, she did. Professor Antosh makes it for her." The two seemed to glide near the tree, and it didn't seem to notice them coming closer to it as it stood completely still. Rose shuddered at it, "my mum told me that this tree hit her in her 3rd year and my dad got hit by it when he was in his 2nd year. It broke his wand."

"Yeah, my dad told me about that one," Al laughed, "come on, let's get inside."

They found the entrance to the shack and inside was a wolf curled up by a wall. It looked lonely as it lifted its head. "Can she see us?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so but she might be able to feel our vibrations," Al answered. And he was right; Mina got up and sniffed the cloak. The wolf sat down looking at them. "She seems so lonely," Rose stated as she took off the cloak.

The wolf cocked her back and howled. She nearly jumped on Rose and licked her face. Rose put her hand to her head and petted her behind her ears. "This is going to be a great thing though, only we know," Rose grinned.

"Yeah, but I think Lily might suspect something," Al said honestly, "I mean if she knew—"

Mina jumped down at this and walked away. She looked back with lonely eyes at Rose. "Lily can't know," she said, "Mina doesn't want too many people knowing."

"Well you remember the stories about poor Lupin right?" Al stated, "I mean I think it would be good to have our own little group and I already hang out with you and Lily a lot more than anyone else in our family."

"I guess," Rose frowned. They spent most of the night with Mina in the shack and before the sun rose in the sky, the two cousins walked out into the open air leaving the wolf alone to transform back into a human.

At breakfast, Rose looked around for Mina nervously and sure enough the blonde witch showed up looking very ill and tired. "I don't know about Lily knowing about me," Mina whispered to Rose as they walked into the hall together.

"Lily is a great person and she's one of my great friends not to mention my family," Rose said, "if anyone is going to find it out it might as well be here. And before you ask, Al was asking his father about werewolves in a letter that Lily read over his shoulder. She was asking him why and he lied saying it was for Defense class but Lily knows that they cover werewolves in her year, not his."

"So she suspects that someone Al knows is one," Mina said sadly, "Why was he asking his father anyway?"

"He wanted to know more about Lupin so we can better understand and be there for you," Rose said with a weak smile.

"Does he really care about me?" Mina asked. Rose nodded her head, "he does. So do I. Which is why I was thinking about something last night as I fell somewhat to sleep in the shack with you curled up at my feet…"

Mina looked at her with glint of confusion in her eyes, "What were you thinking about Rose Weasley?"

"I want to go through with becoming an Animagus," she told her boldly, "that way even when you can't take the potion; there will be someone there with you."

Mina was staring at her blankly, "Are you sure you want to go through with that? I've heard it's so hard to do and only really skilled—" Her voice broke off as she looked at Rose, "are you sure?"

"Yes," Rose said, "I won't be able to choose the animal I turn into and it might backfire but I want to do this anyway."

Al came up from behind her and placed his hands on Rose and Mina's shoulders. "I want in on this," he said, "I always wondered what it was like. You know McGonagall won't tell me?"

"How long have you been listening?" Rose asked him.

He shrugged, "I came in around the time you told her you want to be an Animagus."

Mina broke away from them, "you can't put yourselves through that. It's painful!"

"I don't think so," Al said, "Sirius never said a thing about pain when he knew my father. Besides, I would love to be an animal just hanging out with other animals for a while."

"You reckon we need nicknames just like they did?" Rose asked.

Mina cocked an eyebrow, "excuse me? Like who?"

"Lupin, my grandfather, Peter, and Sirius," Al said, "rest their souls."

"They used nicknames and they were their own little group," Rose answered. Al nodded his head and pulled out the Marauder's map out of his robes, "And they made this."

"Oh," Mina smiled. "So you are doing this to make me feel—"

"Welcomed," Rose said as she placed her hand on her shoulder, "because you should be."

_History repeats itself it seems and now I wonder what animal I have lurking inside me, _Rose thought.

The weeks seemed to pass by so slowly as Rose was not only helping Mina and Albus with their O.W.L.S. but they were locked up in an empty classroom trying to become Animagi. Al couldn't get it right and Rose was having a little trouble understanding a text book she had taken from the library on the subject.

They finally were able to some what transform into animals near Halloween. Al showed signs of feathers while Rose had signs of fur. They sat down on the floor of the classroom and Al took out some chocolate frogs from his bag. "Oh, I got dad again. I keep getting him."

"I got my mum," Rose turned the card over to see her mother looking up at her. "I never got her. I do have my dad, well, loads of copies of him. And I got Dumbledore."

"I heard they weren't making many of him lately," Mina stated from the far end of the room. She didn't want to stand too close to the cousins as they tried to turn into animals. "It's true," Rose nodded.

On the other side of the door, there was a brown eye looking into the room and Rose noticed it. "S—Someone is at the door," she whispered to Al. He still had a frog in his mouth as his green eyes met one lonely brown one. "I know who that is," Al said. He got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and Lily came crashing into the room.

"You have some nerve!" Al told her, "how long have you been there?!"

"Long enough to know that you have been hiding something from me!" the young girl said. She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at her older brother. "What are you doing in here? I heard that you are trying to be Animagi!"

Al cupped his hand over his sister's mouth. "Are you mental? Do you want the whole school to know?"

She pushed his hand off her mouth and walked into the middle of the room, "I want in on this. I think you need me."

"Need you?" Rose cocked an eyebrow at the redhead. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean by that! I know what's going on!" Lily said.

"What do you know?" Al asked.

"That Mina is a you-know-what," Lily nodded, "I figured it out when I read my textbook about them and everything made sense. Al was asking Teddy the other day about it!"

Al blushed, "you can't tell anyone! Not even Teddy or dad! You got it?"

Lily flared her nostrils at him, "Well you have to keep my from telling them!"

Rose sighed, "Lily you are far too young to—"

"I am not! I am a great witch and it's foolish of you to not let me try this!" Lily sat herself down in the middle of the room and picked up the book. "How long have you lot been trying?" she asked.

"A while now, months," Al answered, "I already have grown feathers and Rose—"

"Has grown fur, I saw her and you," she said wisely, "I've been peeking in but not for months. I didn't want to come in until one of you completely did it so you can help me! But you're both just half way."

Mina crawled to the center of the room with wide eyes, "does anyone else know?" It seemed like such a delayed reaction to Rose but she figured the girl was still getting over hearing that so many people knew about her condition.

"No," Lily answered, "James thought that Al was helping me with my assignments on your kind."

Mina breathed a sigh of relief, "do you know how hard it is to do this? I can't even believe all the trouble they are going through. And you know you really should become registered. Why if your mother finds out Rose—"

"I know," Rose said, "I've thought about it. But really, we are too young and my mother would never approve so we just have to go with it and then once we are of age we can register if we want."

Al got to his feet and took in a deep breath, "Alright so we can try again?"

Rose nodded, "Yes let's."

Lily joined them that night and once it was six o'clock the four of them marched down to the great hall for the Halloween feast. Mina went off to her table, Rose to hers and Al and Lily to theirs. They all looked at each other across the hall with large smiles. "Yes! We will have our pudding!" Lorcan said. Lysander nodded, "we always do for Halloween!"

Rose laughed and felt at ease. She felt like she just gained the best secret group of friends the school has ever known since the Marauders. Her eyes went from Al to Lily who were talking with Hugo and James and they landed on Mina who was sitting alone with Justin and Ronni. She looked at the girl with a tilt to her head, _will you say yes to me Mina? Am I proving to you that I can handle that devil within you? _She sighed, _I do hope so Mina Longbottom because I think that I am truly falling more and more for you as the days pass._

* * *

Alright, so, I'll try to update this one next week or whenever I have a chance. I'm glad I got a chance to update this one since I'm going to have some fun with the story!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Wolves

Ack, here we go with another chapter. I'll have to edit this later. I wanted to just have it up already.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Wolves**

Lily seemed to be growing red fur but it receded back into her body. "Oh, I can never get this right!" she grumbled. She landed on the floor of the classroom with a small thud. Rose, who was mastering the skill better than the others, seemed to be growing brown fur all over her body. Her legs were shortened, her body was transforming, but once she got her body to the point of being recognizable, she would fall backwards.

It had been a month after Halloween; still there was no word from Mina who was growing nervous. "The full moon is going to come out soon," she said, "I feel ill already."

Rose cocked an eyebrow as she sat up from her position on the floor. "Mina?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get this? No one is a werewolf in your family so that only leaves—"

Mina looked at Rose with empty eyes. She turned her back on the brunette and her family and looked off into the window. The night sky was sprawled out in front of her and her voice was icy cold as she spoke, "there are still werewolves out there like that dreaded Greyback. You think that they all disappeared with the war? Well, you're wrong. They love to bite young girls, and well, I wasn't lucky. Can we leave it at that?"

Mina didn't turn around to face Rose or the others. Her back remained turned to them and Rose noticed right away that the girl's head was hung low. Was she crying?

"Mina?" Rose crawled to her. She placed her hands on her shoulders and to her surprise Mina didn't push her away. Al got up and tugged on Lily's robes. "What's the big idea Al?" Lily asked.

"Come on," Al said, "you need to get to bed and so do I."

"But how are Rose and Mina going to get to bed without being caught?" Lily looked at her brother with a confused look.

"They can handle it," he said sternly, "Come on now."

He dragged the kicking girl out of the room and waved to Rose who in turn smiled. She knew that Al was giving her privacy. Time alone with a girl who is sobbing, but Rose didn't seem to mind that at all. She sat down next to Mina and put her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"You can talk to me about anything Mina," Rose said, "I won't judge you or make you feel unsafe. I promise you that."

"I-I know, but I still have problems talking about what happened to me Rose," she said, "M-my father has issues with it as well. He doesn't stay with me because he just breaks down and cries. He starts to tell me about his guilt. How much he wishes he was there to stop it."

"Who bit you?" Rose asked her boldly.

"I rather not tell you right now," Mina answered with a sniffle. "I will, I guess. You seem to care a lot about me and I don't know why you do. I don't know why your cousins do. I'm just a werewolf."

"No you aren't," Rose hugged her tightly. "My mum is trying to make the world a nicer place for your kind. She really is and—"

"I'm still human, well, sometimes," Mina said, "so please, they aren't my kind."

"Sorry Mina," Rose apologized with a blush. "I-I well, if you say you are human then you are. No more saying you are just a werewolf. You aren't and no one has figured out why you are afraid of the moon."

"So what are you saying? That they still see me for me?" Mina asked, "The headmaster's daughter? The girl who just doesn't really matter?"

"That's just Scorpius and his stupid friends, they aren't what matter," Rose hugged her friend tighter still. She could feel the warmth that was given off by the girl and she couldn't help but to flush.

"Why are you doing this Rose? Is it because you want to prove something to me?" Mina asked suddenly.

"I'm not proving anything to you, I want you to feel welcomed and you know that," Rose said.

"Rose," Mina turned around and hugged her. The sudden embrace left Rose gasping for breath. The moonlight was now shinning on them. Rose closed her eyes, _please don't let me go. _

"Yes?" she finally found her voice.

"Thank you," Mina said, "Thank you for not doing this just to prove to me that you can handle me. I know you can, I just have my limits. Friendship is one thing but you know."

Rose broke the hug to look into green eyes that were tearing up once again. "What are you saying? That you aren't into that right? I'm glad I didn't scare—"

"You can't scare me," she cut her off, "I'm what I am but I don't know if I can add that to my list. I-I can't admit a lot of things to you and I hope you can understand that."

"What?" Rose asked. Her face was twisted in confusion. _Is she saying what I think she's saying? Is she saying that she can't admit that she likes me too, or is it something else? Does it really bother her and the only reason she is friends with me is because of the support I give her?_

"Mina, why are you my friend?" Rose asked.

Mina was silent for a moment before she answered, "because you are kind and you never seem to care about anything. I know you care about me for more than what you let on. I can't help myself when I'm around you, but I have to hold it back. I just want to be friends but at the same time—"

"Excuse me? Are you saying what I think you are?" Rose tilted her head.

"Well, it's just that all of this touched me," Mina said, "no one has done anything like this. Rose, it's just that, well, I have been looking at you different since you told me your secret."

"That was months ago Mina," the Ravenclaw reminded her, "so it took you that long?"

A frown appeared on the Hufflepuff's face, "don't tease me right now Rose. You know damn well that I have—Romance issues."

"I don't care if you are werewolf, I like you for you. I like you because you can play Quidditch. I like you because you have a great sense of humor and most importantly, you have a good heart," Rose looked at Mina with a warm smile but it turned into a frown again. Her eyes watered a bit, "are you sure you like me for me? It's not just because I accept you is it?"

"So what if it is?" Mina said, "I can't tell you why I have noticed certain things. All I know is that you are really great. Smart, pretty and you have so much mystery to you."

"Mystery?" Rose tilted her head.

"I never know what you are thinking and that's attractive," Mina smiled. Rose blushed and gulped. It was now or never. She leaned into Mina and pressed her lips into hers. They melted together under the moonlight in the empty room. There was nothing but the embrace they shared.

--

The next day, Rose walked into the great hall. Her eyes scanned the hall for Mina who was not waiting for her as usual. It wasn't time for her to be really sick. No, Rose was sure of that. Al and Lily seemed to be off together discussing something and Rose felt like she had no part in it until Al came up to her.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"But Lily is—"

"Is what? I already know," Lily said, "I know a lot more than you think I do! I'm not just some stupid kid! Now spill it! What happened last night?"

"We, I-well, we kissed," Rose gulped, "but please don't tell a soul. Nothing about us being a couple and nothing about the other thing. Please."

"Don't worry," Al said, "We can keep the secret. Where is Mina anyway?"

"Was the snog good? Did you really enjoy it? Because you know, if you did, then you must be you know," Lily nudged her in the shoulder roughly. "And are you really a couple? Did you decide that already? So the snog was good!"

"Lily!" Al shook his head, "do you have to be so blunt? You remind me of the twins!"

"What? I was just asking her!" As Lily said that sentence, Mina came through the door with a sick look on her face. She struggled to see them, "tonight, it might be bad. Blue moon I think. I—I have to take two days off. I just needed to see you, all of you. Please, see me in the shack tonight. I need you all there."

"Don't worry!" Lily cheered, "we will be there! Wait, blue moon? Is that—"

"Yes," Rose said. She held out her hand and held Mina's arm, "Go rest, please. I'll see you tonight. Thank you for telling me."

Mina nodded her head and limped away into the Entrance Hall once again. Once she was out of earshot, Al spoke up, "We need to transform. What if she runs out of potion soon?"

"She shouldn't," Rose said, "I hope not. Oh, Christmas break is coming up soon. Isn't it?"

"Yes," Lily said, "soon, but not soon enough. I want to go home and relax. I'm so sick of school."

"You sound like Hugo," Rose said rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's get breakfast. We can worry about our plans later."

--

The three of them sneaked out into the shack that night without much of a problem. They all sat down on the floor and waited for Mina to come to them. She was still a wolf, not a werewolf thankfully. Al let out a sigh as he dropped the invisibility cloak. "James is going to start to wonder why I take this thing once a month," he said, "I'll have to make up some lie."

"You better make it a good one," Lily said, "now come on! I want to transform into something!"

"Ok, I guess I'll go first," Rose said. Her eyes looked down at Mina with a sad smile as she concentrated on the transformation. Her brown fur began to turn brownish and grayish. She started to grow a muzzle, and her human legs were turning more canine.

"No, she can't be," Al looked at her, "that can't be what's in her."

"I can't tell if she's turning into a dog or something else. Coyote? Fox?" Lily tilted her head in confusion.

Finally, Rose was a full grown wolf. Her fur was brown with a hint of gray and her eyes were an icy blue. She walked over to Mina and nudged her muzzle against hers. "But, I don't get it," Al shook his head, "that is supposed to be a reflection of what you are on the inside."

"Maybe she's just got a soft spot for Mina and wanted to be the same species," Lily giggled. "We need to concentrate! You go next!"

"Why me?" Al turned around to his sister.

"Because you have been at it longer than me, that's why," Lily narrowed her eyes. Al took a deep breath and tired to his best to concentrate. Rose looked at him, and in her vision, he was black and white. She saw no color to anything that was going on, but she did start to notice the feathers and was completely amazed at what he had become. Standing in front of her was a large Phoenix.

_What? What type of bird am I? Why is Lily looking at me like that? Rose? Mina? Oh come on!_ Al's voice came into Rose's head. _Whoa, that is cool! Oh, but no distraction! Tell me!_


	8. Surprise!

Sorry for the lack of updates on this. Like I said, this is taking a back seat to my Hr/G story and to my Star Wars fiction. I'll try to update it when I have days off from work.

Thanks to youn2731 and Abilenadyke for whom I would not have updated this if it were not for your reviews. lol

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Surprise!**

Rose was shocked. She remembered Hermione had told her about Fawkes. He was Dumbledore's pet phoenix and she remembered clearly that Al had always asked about Dumbledore. There was some kind of connection between the two. It made sense. It just clicked. _You're a phoenix, _Rose replied.

_You mean, _Al's thoughts came out surprised. Rose closed her eyes and looked to Mina. Al was flapping his wings. He flew a few feet but then came back down to the shack's floor. _I'm like Fawkes._

"Ok! It's my turn," Lily squeezed her eyes. Red fur, once again, started to sprout around her body. Rose looked at her in awe, she was transforming gracefully. The fur mixed with her own mane of red hair and transformed into a red haired tail. It was bushy and even though Rose saw no color, she knew Lily was red and now white.

_Is she turning into a raccoon?_ Al asked.

_For some reason, that makes sense, _Mina rang out. Rose turned her head to Mina and if she could smile, she would. Instead, she found herself wagging her tail instead. _Are you two getting used to this?_ She asked.

_Slightly,_ Rose replied. _How did you get used to having control?_

_It took time, but once I get control, I didn't want to go back,_ she stated. Lily's body was now smaller, fatter and much furrier. She had round ears on her head, a small muzzle and large whiskers. Al cocked his bird-like head, _what are you Lily?_

_She's a red panda! _Mina yelled out.

_Wait, what?_ Lily asked. She put her paws to her face and rubbed her eyes. _Wow! This is amazing! I have a tail! _Her tail was swooped up into her paws now. She began to cuddle it. _Who would have known a phoenix, a red panda and two wolves would be sharing a hut together?_

_We cannot tell our parents, _Rose said. _My mum would have a fit._

_Not to mention our dad, _Al said. Lily nodded her small panda head. Mina sat upright and peered at her friends. Rose sat next to her and licked her head. Mina tilted her head to Rose. Once again, she wagged her tail.

_We are the new marauders! _Lily said. _We need nicknames. Ok, like, Lupin was Moony right? Dad told us that! And Grandpa was Prongs!_

_Because he was a stag, _Al said. _So we all need names that have to do with our animals?_

_Well, we have two wolves, _Rose said. _But I think Mina needs a name that has to do with her werewolf self._

_No, I don't! Do I?_

_Of course! _Lily said. _You have something to be proud of. Lupin was proud._

_So we've heard, _Al laughed.

_I nickname Al, Talons, _Lily said.

_Fine, I nickname Lily Pandy, _Al said.

Mina and Rose looked to one another. They were the harder ones, weren't they? Rose thought to herself. She didn't want the others to hear her thoughts and she wondering if she was separating them. When no one commented on her sentence, she knew she did it. Mina laid herself down on the floor.

_Padfoot the second should be Rose, _Mina said.

_No, I don't want to take Sirius' name, _Rose said. _My uncle wouldn't be happy with that._ Her laughter rang out in their heads which caused them all to laugh.

_How about Paws then? _Mina suggested.

Lily jumped up onto the banister and wrapped her tail around it excitedly, _that is a good one! I like it! Paws!_

_And for Mina? _Al asked.

_Wolf and only wolf, _Rose stated. _It's fitting of her character. _Mina seemed to have no objections. She had her head in between her front paws and slowly, she fell to sleep. Rose, took a hint and curled her body around Mina's. She too, quickly fell asleep.

---

"Oh Merlin's Pants," Lily's voice rang out over the shack. Rose opened one eye and noticed right away that she could see in color again. She only saw Lily's head. The red mane fell over her robes which she was hiding behind with her eyes closed and her brother Al was hiding under the stairs. "Oh my Merlin!"

"What is it Lily?" Rose asked. She began to get up off the floor and rubbed her neck. That's when she noticed she noticed that Mina was longer near her.

"I completely forgot!" she heard Mina say. Rose looked around for her but saw nothing. That's when she noticed the Invisibility Cloak was missing too.

"Did someone steal the Cloak?" Rose asked. "Where's Mina? I hear her but—Is she outside?"

"No, I'm sure," Mina said. Her head poked out from under the cloak and that was all Rose saw. She jumped back at the sight. "Oh dear Merlin! Why are you hiding under there? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Mina twirled her curly hair now with a finger. All that was exposed was her head and her hand which was making Rose feel completely uneasy. "Well, you see, I forgot that when I come back from being a werewolf—I—Well, you see—" Mina seemed to be struggling with the words but Lily threw down her robes and stood up.

"She's naked Rose!" Lily said. "We, for whatever reason, keep our clothes, but Mina, no, she looses it!"

"It's not that," Mina said. "I have to take it off or else I'll rip it. I've woken up with my robes completely ripped and my pants. Well, let's just say my dad doesn't want to keep buying me new uniforms."

Rose blinked. "And you forgot that you had to get naked? Where is your uniform?"

"I left it in my common room by accident," Mina blushed.

"Someone has to go get it!" Lily snorted.

"I'm not going!" Al shouted. "I think I scared the hell out of Mina as it is!"

"Ok, everyone calm down," Rose said. She took off her robes and held them in her lap. "I'm going to give Mina my robes and I will go to the dorm to get her clothes. If we don't show up for breakfast, I know Professor Longbottom is going to wonder where we are and that is never a good thing."

Lily went back to hiding under her robes. "Let me know when she's covered!"

Mina looked up into Rose's blue eyes with a hint of uncertainty. Rose sucked up her breath, "would you like me to turn around?"

"Please?" Mina asked with a glint of nervousness in her eyes. Rose gulped, nodded her head and turned around.

She could hear Mina stepping out from under the Cloak. She felt the floor boards creak under her bear feet. Rose closed her eyes and images began to flood her head. She saw Mina standing before her, completely nude. Rose began to shake and Mina's question shattered her thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine," Rose lied. "Do you need my robes now?"

"Yes," Mina laughed. Rose swung them under her arm to her. She felt them being tugged away from her grasp and heard the swish of air as she put the robes on. "You can all look at me now."

Rose was the first to turn around. Mina was standing there, nude except for the navy Ravenclaw robes that were slightly small on her. She held up her hands to her mouth and wrinkled her eyebrows at Rose. "Do you really want to get my clothes?"

"Yes," Rose replied. "I don't need you going out there in the nude under the Cloak. You'll get sick if you do that."

"Wow, total Hermione moment," Lily laughed. Rose turned around to look at her cousin who was giggling. She sighed and put the Cloak over her head.

"I'll be back," she said. She pushed past Al who was sitting on the stairs.

"Didn't get to watch, did you?" Al whispered with a wink. He was sitting with his legs crossed and his head in his hands. Rose shook her bushy haired head and laughed.

"No," she whispered back. "I wish I did. She looks so good under my robes."

---

Al winked again and nudged his head to the opening. He was urging her to go. Rose's trip up to the girl's dorm was nerve racking. She nearly bumped into several Hufflepuffs on her way not to mention several Gryffindors who were hanging out with Hufflepuffs. The school had changed so much after the war. There was much more House unity and each one saw the strengths in the others. Well, all except Slytherin.

While Rose had to give them some credit, they were still a bit stand offish. Rose had to creep past Ronni, Justin and James. James had something in his hands and he knew he was trying to get them to try one of his new gadgets. "You see, when you throw it to someone, it opens up and attaches itself to their skin. Now, you might be thinking that its horrible to have that stuck permanently, but once you utter a counter-curse, it comes off," James explained. Rose couldn't see what he was doing. All she saw was his wand flick over something.

"Oh, I should throw this to one of the Slytherin," Ronni laughed. Rose didn't have time to eavesdrop; she had to get Mina's clothes. Once she was in the girl's dorm, there were three girls in there. All of them Rose had classes with, Karen Mason, Ebony Clark and Esme Dupuis. They chatted loudly about classes and how much they wanted do well on their O.W.L.S.

"I don't want to break down," Karen said. "My mum's friend had a bit of a panic attack. Well, ok, not friend, but same house you know?"

"Yeah! Mina's mum right? Oh, do you think Mina is going to do well?" she heard Ebony ask.

Esme seemed to nod her head. "She's been tutoring with Rose Weasley."

"Oh," Karen mumbled. "She's going to have a great advantage then."

Rose blushed at their praise but suddenly wanted them to leave the room. The three of them continued to chat idly about boys, spells and making out in the prefect's bathroom. She wrinkled her nose to this but then decided that if these girls were doing it, why couldn't she? Her mind went back to Mina. She started to daydream about taking her to that bathroom.

She wanted to sit Mina down and kiss her. The only image in her head now was Mina's lips pressed into hers. Her hands wrapped around her, pulling her in closer, deeper into her mouth. Rose didn't notice she had drifted off until Ebony said, "we should get going to the library."

This sentence shook Rose out of her daydream. She straighten up and ran out of the way of the entrance. The three girls jogged downstairs leaving Rose alone. She searched for Mina's bed and finally found her uniform sprawled out on her bed. She began to scoop it up in her arms when a note fell out of her pant's pocket. Rose bent down to pick it up and it opened a bit.

Inside was a picture of Rose and a note on the back. Rose known it was one of her class photos that she had given to Mina the year before. She was wondering why Mina had it in her pocket but it did make her smile. She thumbed over it with a laugh. Her hair was much bushier than it was now. Hermione had to teach her daughter how to tame her hair with magic.

Rose was never one to be fussed with her hair but that summer she began to think about dating. She wasn't sure who she was going to have a crush on and she was surprised at whom her brain picked but she knew she wanted something. She was wondering if that was her father's influence.

***

When she went home, she had some time away from Hugo and Hermione who were both unpacking in his room. She was sitting in the living room facing away from the kitchen. Her hands were busy turning the pages of her textbook. It was her 4th year potions textbook that once belonged to her mother. The cover read: Property of Hermione Granger, which was struck out and underneath was Rose Weasley.

Hermione wanted her daughter to have new textbooks but when she noticed Ron give Hugo his old potions book, she suddenly wanted one that belonged to her. Hermione fought with her (and Ron) for a while until she finally gave in. She took her textbook off the shelve and handed it to Rose.

She thumbed through it and placed her finger on all the notes her mother took. "Mum, can I look to this when I need help?" she asked. Hermione smiled warmly, "of course. And don't feel like you can't make your own notes." With her wand, Hermione stuck out her name and with a quill wrote Rose's name.

"Now it's yours," Hermione had told her. Rose thought of that the day she sat there alone in the living room. Her thoughts were taken away when she heard Ron behind her.

"You are like her aren't you?" he laughed. Rose turned around to look at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

He shook his head and sat down on the arm rest. "I never thought I'd see this day. When I would have you and Hugo. You know, when she was your age, she was already taming that hair of hers."

Rose put the book down and absent-mindly began to fuss with her hair. "Why?"

"Because she had a boy she fancied," Ron said. "This bloke named Krum."

"So you and mum weren't always together?" she asked.

"No," Ron admitted. "I dated Lavender Brown and she dated Viktor Krum. It was silly though because we liked each other we just never acted on it. Anyway, the reason she did was because she wanted to look good for Viktor at the Yule Ball."

"Dad, are you sure it was for that only?" Rose smiled. "Maybe she was trying to make you jealous! She told me that you didn't ask her out to the ball so you lost to Viktor."

Ron blushed. "That's what your mother has been feeding you?"

"But I know it's true because Uncle Harry blew his chance with this girl named Cho," Rose said.

"Uncle Harry has a lot of explaining to do," Ron snorted.

***

Every since that day, Rose just took it into account to fix herself for someone she would like. She even thought now that perhaps she was already choosing Mina because on the back of the photo it had said:

_Dear Mina,_

_Thanks for being my friend this year! I'm going to miss you over the summer, a lot. I can't wait to see you again._

_Yours always,_

_Rose Weasley_

Rose gasped. She did like Mina. She remembered sending this to her by owl after she did her hair. Something clicked back into Rose's head when she heard girls outside on the stairs. She shoved the photo back into the uniform and ran outside.

---

"Where have you been?" Al asked. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Lily next to him and Mina curled up across from him.

"What have you been doing?" Rose asked.

She gave the uniform to Mina who said, "Al had Gobstones."

Out on the wooden floor were the Gobstones and it seemed that Lily, whose were red, was winning. Al's Gobstones were emerald while Mina's were blue. "I didn't take that long did I?" Rose asked.

Mina got up to her feet with a laugh. "Not really, we just started," she replied.

Al gathered up the stones and walked to the stairs with Lily. "See you two later," he said. "Wolf and Paws."

Rose winked at him, "good bye Talons and Pandy."

Mina held onto the uniform and said, "I don't want you to think that I don't like you."

"Where did that come from?" Rose asked.

"Well, it's because I keep asking you to turn around," Mina said. "I just don't feel okay with my body. That's alright?"

"Mina, are we even dating?" Rose blurted.

"I—I don't know," Mina stammered. "W—We did kiss d—does that mean?"

"From what I know," Rose said. "It does."

Mina blushed. She held her House sweater close to her face in an attempt to hide. Rose grinned and turned around to allow her to dress. Once again, her mind was rapt with images of Mina nude. All she wanted to do was turn around, hold her in her arms and—No, she couldn't do that. Not yet. No matter how much her body was begging her, she couldn't. She had to think about Mina.

They were girlfriends, right? _If I don't even know that, how can I be so sure that I want to—Well, I can't even bring myself to think it!_

"Rose?" Mina's voice cut through her thoughts. "You can turn around now."

Rose turned around to see Mina standing there but something was missing. She had her shoes on, her pants, shirt, tie, House sweater and robes. So what was missing? Rose looked her over again. What did she miss?

"Um, did you remember my glasses?" Mina asked. The blonde flipped her curly hair over her shoulder.

Rose blushed. "I—I um, no, I forgot them," she admitted. Her mind was too lost in her flashbacks and her revelation that she was, indeed, in love with Mina for over a year now. She was also engrossed in the fact that Mina carried her picture with her. She blushed deeper still.

"It's ok," Mina said. She began to take steps closer and closer to Rose. She slipped her hand into hers. "I just can't see you that well, and well—" Mina's voice trailed off for a moment. It seemed like she was gathering her strength to speak.

"And well, I can't see how beautiful you are," she said at last. This made Rose blush more. She was starting to turn into a beat. She looked to the floor and tired to utter something but nothing came to her mind.

_Damn it! Rose, say something!_ Nothing came. She felt Mina's other hand on her face. It was tilting her head back up and she was now level with deep green eyes. She gulped but Mina's mouth came closer to hers and finally they pressed into each other.

"This is a great place to practice—ROSE!" James' voice rushed over them and Mina jumped 50 yards away from Rose. "Mina? What the—"

Rose wanted to keep this a secret until they were ready but now, she wasn't so sure she could that.


End file.
